Vengeance Is Mine
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Finn's blood line didn't only consist of Sage and others she made. It also consisted of their only daughter Amaranth. She knows what happened to Finn and Sage. Now she's coming for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Finn's blood line didn't only consist of Sage and others she made. It also consisted of their only daughter Amaranth. She knows what happened to Finn and Sage. Now she's coming for revenge.**

"Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold."

-Mordred's Lullaby

Jeremy plugged in his head phones as he tossed his book bag on his bed. Downstairs, he could hear Andrew and Joanne (the family friends Elena had sent him to live with) talking in hushed voices. He couldn't bring himself to press the play button on his iPod. He wasn't in the mood. Jeremy's temples had been throbbing all day. It was difficult to concentrate in school and he knew he wouldn't be able to make it through the load of homework. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep his headache off.

Jeremy groaned as the throbbing turned to sharp bursts of pain. What the hell had brought the pain on? As if sensing something was wrong, Jeremy's dog sprang up on his bed and rested in his lap. He patted the dog affectionately. Tears of pain blurred his vision. He just wanted it to stop.

"It will be gone soon. Right after you help me." A woman with red hair and deep, hate filled eyes loomed over Jeremy. An angry frown played on her pink lips. There was a man with her, but he was far less angry. From his posture, Jeremy knew he was much more calm and relaxed. Much more content than his girlfriend.

"What do you want?" Jeremy spoke through gritted teeth.

The woman smiled. "I need a message delivered to your sister and her pathetic friends. Call her, text her, go see her I really don't care. Just get the message to her, human."

"My name is-"

"I know your name."

The man walked up and put a hand on the woman's shoulder. She relaxed some. "Sage, what's done is done. There is no need to do what you are doing."

Sage's mouth dropped open. "Finn, they killed you! They killed _me_! Amaranth would be dead too if it wasn't for Elijah."

Jeremy's headache eased as Sage's anger evaporated. "Elijah as in the Original?" The two dead vampires turned to him. Thinking he said something wrong Jeremy asked, "What?"

Finn nodded. "Elijah is my brother."

Sage scoffed. "We aren't here to discuss family. Just send a message for me."

"If I say no?"

She laughed. It was a cold laugh that sent shivers running down Jeremy's spine. "If you don't do as I instruct, _Jeremy Gilbert_, you may never see Elena or any of the others alive again."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "What do you want me to tell her?"

Sage smiled genuinely. "Now we're talking. Tell not only Elena but all of them, that my vengeance is coming. It's closer than they think. You see, vampire's are particularly good at holding grudges. Especially where family is concerned."

Sage and Finn disappeared leaving Jeremy with so many questions. The main one that he kept coming back to was the trickiest one to answer.

Who the hell was Amaranth and what did she have to do with Elijah and the Originals?


	2. Chapter 2

"The family is a haven in a heartless world"

-Christopher Lasch

The sleek black car squealed to a stop in front of Elijah. He looked up in irritation expecting to find Niklaus or Rebekah. Either of which he would be more than happy to neutralize for a few hours by snapping their neck. Since leaving Mystic Falls his irritation with his siblings had escalated to new heights. But imagine the Original's surprise when instead of a blonde headed man or woman with cruel blue eyes he found a redhead with soft brown eyes. The same eyes he had seen on Finn for a thousand years. She was smiling happily. Shock coursed through Elijah's veins.

"Amaranth, what are you doing here?"

Her smile faltered. "You don't seem happy to see me."

Elijah stood slowly. "It isn't that. I'm just… shocked. Last I heard you were somewhere in Florida."

"That's a two way street, Uncle. Last I heard you were in Mystic Falls with our family." Amaranth wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I had one hell of a time trying to find you, Elijah. You cover your tracks well."

"So do you."

Her smile came back, far brighter than before. "I learn from the best." Elijah slowly hugged her back before pulling away. There was a nagging in the back of his mind. Amaranth did her best to hide from Klaus and (by default) the rest of the family. He only knew of her whereabouts through Sage when she was in a sharing mood.

Amaranth stepped away sensing his heart wasn't in the hug. "You want to know why I sought you out. I need you Elijah. I need your help."

"For?"

Her eyes darkened with blood lust. "Do you know what happened to my mother and father? Do you know what that doppelganger bitch and her pathetic friends did to them?" Elijah said nothing. "Well?" She prompted.

"I'm afraid I don't." Elijah eyed the locket around her throat, the gold chain winking dangerously in the afternoon sunlight. He reached and opened it up. A painted likeness of Finn stared at him from the right side. On the left was a similarly painted one of Sage. Elijah recognized it as the work of Rembrandt immediately. He still remembered how Amaranth came about getting it.

_It was a cold, rainy day in Italy. Amaranth, Elijah, and Kol were sitting in front of a delightfully cheery fire talking and playing cards. Kol and Amaranth shared a sly look. Both had the idea of victory in their minds. Both could taste the sweetness on their tongues. _

_How nice for them to have hope, Elijah though with a smile. He showed his hands and watched as disbelief shadowed his family members faces. Amaranth threw down her card with a growl of disapproval. Kol frowned, lines creasing his forehead. They both quickly got over it though when Niklaus walked in the door of their home loaded down with packages._

_He tossed them under the Christmas tree with an unhappy grumble. "Every where I went the townspeople handed me gifts to bring back to their precious orphan." Despite the bitterness of his town Elijah knew Niklaus didn't really mind. The hybrid enjoyed Amaranth getting so much attention. He felt it made up for what he had done to Finn and said to Sage._

_Kol pulled Amaranth onto his lap. "You must have these people bewitched. Are you sure you are not a witch instead of a vampire?" He tickled her, relishing in the happy giggle he brought forth from her pink lips. "Well, my little Sorceress?"_

_Amaranth turned around to face him. "I'm not a witch!" She protested in an innocent twelve-year old voice. "I'm a vampire!" She held up her hands like claws as her fangs extended and black veins came up around her darkened, bloody eyes. Slowly, her face shifted back to normal._

_Elijah laughed. "Yes my love, you are indeed a vampire. A most terrifying one at that." He picked her up and swung her around, causing her to squeal in delight. "Which present shall you open tonight."_

_She smiled. "It is Christmas Eve! I must have forgotten." The playful look in her eyes gave her away. Elijah put her down so she could go pick out her present._

_Amaranth completely ignored the bigger packages, wanting to save them for the morning. There were several medium sized ones that she wanted to wait to open like the others. A small rectangular gift wrapped in blood red paper caught her eye. She quickly tore into it gasping when an oval locket was in front of her. There was something written on the back in French._

"_To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune. To lose both looks like carelessness." Confusion knitted her eyebrows together. Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus shared looks with each other. They knew the meaning of the words. Most likely it was a form of revenge for Sage. Amaranth slowly opened the necklace and gasped. Tears filled her eyes._

"_Look, it's Mother and Father." She handed Elijah the locket for inspection. Sure enough there were two small painted portraits inside. "There's a card." Like the necklace she handed it to Elijah. "Read." She commanded._

_Elijah cleared his throat and began. "My dearest child, if things wouldn't have gone the way they did you and I would be long dead. It pains be to be so blunt with you, but it is the truth. Abomination or not we are still alive and together. Perhaps I am not physically with you nor is your father…" Elijah hesitated here. "But please know that you will forever be my beautiful vampire child and I along with Finn will always care for and love you. Happy Christmas, all my love, Mother."_

_Amaranth looked up. "Is that it?"_

_Elijah nodded his head, not trusting his voice. That was the first time since Rebekah being staked that he felt a burning hatred for Klaus and for himself. They had taken Amaranth from Sage and Finn. Practically ripped the girl from her parents arms. Elijah could never forgive himself for that._

Elijah frowned and let the necklace go. "I'm sorry about-"

Amaranth held up a hand. "I wish I could say I understand, but I don't. However, I do forgive the three of you." She peered at him through thick eyelashes. "Shall we go?" She gestured to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Mystic Falls." Her voice was smooth and slow like honey. "Mother wants me to go."

"You've spoken with her then." He said in shock, opening the back door. Amaranth clambered in pulling Elijah with her. A human male sat in the front seat. Judging from the dazed, spacey expression on him Elijah knew he was compelled. Amaranth grabbed his chin, pulling his face so he could look at her.

"They are dead Elijah." Her words were filled with hate. It was a tone no one would ever believe could come from the sweet little girl in front of him. But Elijah knew better. If the situation called for it Amaranth could be a complete demon. "Killed by the Scooby gang."

Elijah grinned at the pop culture reference. It was a very accurate description of Elena Gilbert and her friends. Always running around trying to save the day. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You've spoken with her ghost."

Amaranth nodded. "And Father's. Did you know when an Original dies their entire bloodline does too? But I digress. If Mother hadn't of told me herself I would have eventually found out you know. Not the bloodline thing, but the my parents are dead thing. I want revenge. Above all I want no one else in my family harmed. If it requires murdering the whole town so be it. The Scooby gang is going to pay starting with the Donovan boy."

She settled back into the seat. "Phillip, will you please take my uncle and I to Mystic Falls. We have some business to attend to."

Phillip nodded and put the car into drive. Elijah shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He owed Amaranth so much, but if it came to killing Elena he wouldn't be the one to do that. She reminded him too much of the things he had valued as a human. He told her as much when he left. He wouldn't be lifting a finger against her. Amaranth had to know that, but he had the feeling she didn't have an exact plan yet. Like Klaus, she was out for blood for the time being.

"Still seeing ghosts I assume." Elijah watched his niece rummage through her camo messenger bag. Her hands just needed something to do. It was nice to know that some things didn't change. It was nice to know she could still be a jittery young girl.

"You know I never stopped. By the way, Mikael says hello."

Elijah chuckled.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I just put this story up and then bam! I had three reviews! Again, thank you, and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again."

-Margaret Elizabeth Sangster

"Thank you Phillip." Amaranth said as he stopped in the heart of Mystic Falls. "Now, look at me please." Phillip turned slowly. "Forget you ever saw us. Anyone asks you were just driving through town."

Phillip nodded as she and Elijah got out of the car. He sped off quickly, but the engine died a couple of feet away. Elijah chuckled at the man's poor fortune. First he gets pretty much kidnapped by a twelve year old then his car breaks down. The poor bastard. Amaranth seemed to be thinking the same thing because she looked up at Elijah pleadingly.

"We should help." She turned her head back to the broken down car. "I very well might be on a mission, but I still feel bad for the poor guy."

Elijah sighed. He was about to agree when Matt Donovan ran into him. Amaranth stiffened at seeing him. Elijah knew she didn't know him, it was the blood lust that caused her reaction. Like Finn, Amaranth had a hard time with it. Elijah quickly muttered something he hoped sounded like a passable excuse to leave and dragged her away. It was just in time too. Her face shifted to its vampiric nature as they turned down an alleyway.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and kneeled so he was eye level with her. "Amy, you _have _to be careful. If you get caught the council will take you down."

"The council?" She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. It eventually worked. She was back to normal.

Elijah dropped his hands in relief. "Basically it is a bunch of wannabe vampire hunters. They can do some real harm though. You _must _be careful here Amy."

"Don't worry Elijah. I will be a perfect angel even when I'm tearing the Scooby gang limb from limb." She flashed him an innocent smile. "Do you realize just how perfect this will end up? No one will be expecting a _child _to turn this town on its head. And even if they figure it out who would want to kill me? Who would even be brave enough to hurt me? Vampire or not, I'm still a child."

Elijah gave her a stern glare. "Don't be so confident Amaranth."

She mocked hurt. "I would _never_-"

"But you do all the time." He stood, brushing dirt from his pants. "Come." He took her hand and led her to the Grill.

Nervous energy sang through her body as she looked around. There were so many people. So many _human _people. And they were all looking at her and Elijah. Amaranth never cared for attention unless it was from her family. That attention she reveled in. But being Finn's daughter and having many of his characteristics gave her an extreme dislike of being in the spotlight. It was times like these that she yearned for her mother. Sage would have forced her daughter into the center of the room and laughed as Amaranth tried her best to appear cool and confident.

Elijah led her to a booth in the corner of the dimly lit restaurant. He could feel the curious gazes of the drunks, teenagers, and… he tilted his head to the side… and the vampires in the room. Amaranth slipped into the booth leaning her head against the cool surface of the dirty wooden table. Elijah chuckled at her reaction. She did this any time people looked at her. Pretended to be sick so she could get out quicker. It had taken Elijah and his siblings hundreds of years to stop giving in to that.

"Head up Amy. It's rude to hide such a pretty face."

"Shove off Elijah." She muttered against the table. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"_Your bipolar sweetheart."_

Amaranth's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Niky!" She yelled climbing over Elijah to get to the Hybrid. Klaus hugged her tightly, his head resting on top of hers. Her hair still smelled of honeysuckle.

"Hello love." He set her down and slid in the booth across from his brother and niece. Despite only being Finn's half brother, Klaus still considered Amy his niece. She always had been and she always would been.

"What brings back my brother to our old home?"

Elijah met Klaus's probing gaze coolly. "Amy asked me to come with her and I agreed."

Klaus smiled. "And what is our little princess after today?"

Amy looked around nervously. She crooked her finger in a come here fashion, bending her head down. "I'm on a mission."

Klaus laughed loudly and began humming the Mission Impossible theme song. Amaranth frowned, kicking him under the table.

"This isn't funny Niky. I'm serious." Red flooded her cheeks and neck in irritation and embarrassment. "Why did you let it happen?"

Klaus's smile faltered. "Why did I let what happen exactly?"

Tears swam in her brown eyes. "Why did you let them kill my parents?"

His mouth fell open. How did she know about Finn? Klaus had only just learned himself.

"I was busy." He finally said.

Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You were busy? After all your talk of wanting to be a family again you couldn't be bothered to save Finn and Sage."

Anger surged through Klaus. "Don't say a word about being a family. You, Finn, and Kol were the ones who ran off when things got rough."

"Our mother tried to kill us!"

"And now she can't. Bonnie has been gracious enough to undo the spell that bound us together. How else could we live while Finn burned?"

At the mention of burning Amaranth made a small whimpering sound. Klaus gave her a small apologetic look. He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Believe me Amy, I didn't know what was being planned. All I knew was that there were stakes out there that could kill us. I'm trying to get the others as we speak."

Amaranth nodded. Unlike with the others, Klaus had never lied to her. She had no reason not to believe him.

"I believe you Niky." She took her hand back with a smile. "Mother sent me here. We both want revenge on the Scooby gang."

Klaus had accepted her ability to see and communicate with the dead long ago. It wasn't the weirdest thing in his life by far. In fact, compared to certain aspects it seemed down right normal. There was just one slight problem. Klaus had no idea who the so called 'Scooby gang' was.

Elijah shook his head at his half-brother's confusion. "The Scooby gang is Amy's pet name for Elena, the Salvatores, and their friends."

Klaus shook his head. In all honesty he wasn't listening to a word Elijah was saying. His mind was reeling with thoughts of how to assimilate Amaranth into Mystic Falls society. The ball their mother organized had been a success. So perhaps another one? But that just didn't scream Amaranth to him. She absolutely adored anything having to do with mystery, murder, and food. One of those Mystery Dinner Theatre events. That seemed right up Amy's alley.

Amaranth watched in silence as a slow smile crept across Klaus's face. She began to grow wary. She knew that smile all too well. He was planning something in his twisted little mind.

"I want in." She said excitedly.

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "What do you think of having a mystery dinner theatre?"

Amaranth positively glowed. "You mean like a whodunit?"

"Sort of. But I will be taking a bit of creative license on some things."

"That's fantastic!" She turned to Elijah. "You can do it!"

He laughed. "No thank you Amy. I prefer to remain innocent… well, innocent-ish."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about Kol? He does everything!"

Elijah and Klaus laughed together.

"Okay, Kol can be the murderer. I have to admit, it does suit our little brother very well." Klaus shared a look with Elijah. An understanding passed between them. While Amy was around they would be civil to one another. They would attempt to give her the family she never truly had.

Amaranth looked around the Grill. She spotted a blonde girl across the room. Vampire, her sense screamed. "Niky?"

"Hmm?"

She pointed to the girl. "Barbie keeps staring over here. What's her name?"

"Caroline." His voice was filled with fondness.

Amaranth sighed. Caroline was gorgeous in her opinion. She looked away from the bigger girl, catching her reflection in a mirror. A twelve year old with eyes too old for her physical appearance stared back. No matter what Amy did, she would never look anything like Caroline. She would always be a little girl. Always the angel with no halo and both of her wings in the fire.

Klaus stood up. "Let's go home."

Amaranth looked up. Home. That sounded heavenly. She pushed on Elijah but it was no use. She might as well have been trying to move a marble slab. "Oh, come on 'Lijah! Let's go home!"


	4. Chapter 4

"A thousand words won't bring you back, I know because I've tried;

Neither will a million tears,

I know because I cried."

Amaranth sighed as she sat down in one of the many guest rooms. She could hear Klaus downstairs shuffling around, searching for numbers of interior designers. He wanted her to have her own room. He expected she would be staying forever. It proved how little he knew. After she was through with the Scooby gang she would be leaving. It wasn't that she didn't care about Niklaus, Elijah, or the others… she just wouldn't be careful staying in one place. That had never happened before and Amaranth wasn't sure she would know how to react.

There was a knock at her door. Rebekah stepped in holding a glass of thick red liquid and a man's grey shirt.

"I thought you would need something to sleep in. Most likely you're also hungry." She held out the glass. Amaranth took it slowly before setting it on the bedside table. "Not thirsty?"

Amaranth shrugged. Did she really want to try and explain what she was feeling? When Klaus had stabbed her father she knew one day they would be reunited. The same went for her mother. But now they were gone and there was no chance of being reunited with them. There was this deep gash in her heart that she knew would never properly heal. Not even with time.

Rebekah stroked Amy's long titian hair. "I'm sorry about Finn and Sage. You were the only thing they truly loved other than each other."

"I know." Amy turned her head and inched away from her aunt. "Can I be alone now? I haven't really had a chance to grieve yet."

Rebekah got up. "Sure. I'll see you in the morning. We have to start planning our murders." She winked and left. Little did she know Amaranth was already planning who was going to die.

Naturally it was between Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert. One injured while the other made the actual kill. Both were equally guilty in her eyes. Both deserved the same fate Finn and Sage had met. Amaranth knew that she was going to kill one of them. That would be the supposedly 'fake murder'. Then, when everyone was expecting him or her to wake up… they simply wouldn't. Having the whole town in one place would make it easier to frame someone else for it.

Amaranth slid on the shirt. It was several sizes too large on her thin frame. She had always been small for her age and it made her look even younger.

"_My precious flower."_

She looked up to see Sage and Finn standing across the room. Both of them had a look of sadness on their faces. Amaranth wanted to jump up from the bed and run into her parents arms. But she couldn't. They were only ghosts, misty memories from the other side. She couldn't touch them, she would simply go right through. That was the hardest part of seeing them; that was the torturous part. Amaranth could speak with her mother and father, but she would never be able to have one last hug or kiss on the cheek. Tears pricked her eyes. She wouldn't cry no matter how much she wanted too. She wouldn't show weakness. She hadn't survived for so long by being weak.

Finn stepped forward and kneeled in front of her. She looked so much like Sage it was unbelievable. If he didn't know better he would say the two girls were sisters. But he _did _know better and there was some of him in Amaranth. It was in the set of her mouth, the self-loathing in her eyes, the stoic demeanor. She was truly part his. The only thing that had ever belonged to him in his miserable existence. Before he even had the chance to reunite his family, it was ripped cruelly from him.

By a sad human no less.

He reached out to cup her cheek but his hand went through her. It wasn't a pleasant feeling for him so he could only imagine how it felt for Amaranth. But she didn't say anything. She only kept looking at him. Finn could see the glistening wetness in her eyes.

Finn shook his head. "It's okay to cry sometimes. After the life you have had I believe you deserve it my darling." He watched as the tears streaked down her face leaving a trail. He wanted so badly to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do except talk.

"I never meant for you to live as long as you did Amaranth. I meant for you to always have a happy, normal life." He smiled wanly. "So much for that. But you survived by wit and skill. I will forever be proud of you."

Sage felt a wet warmth roll down her cheeks. She reached a hand up to discover that she was crying. Finn had always been amazing with children. It was a shame that he never had the opportunity to be with his own.

"Finn." She said grasping his shoulder. "We have to go. You know we're only allowed so much time on Earth each day. And we have… other things to do."

Finn rose never once looking away from Amaranth. "I love you Amy." Then they were gone.

A loud sob burst from Amaranth. She didn't know whether or not the meeting had helped her or hurt her. She had longed for years to hear those things from her father and know that she had she didn't quite know how to react. On the one hand she was happy that she had gotten a form of closure, but on the other hand… she was even more devastated then when Sage had first came to her as a ghost. It had tore her heart open with no way to stop the bleeding. She thought the wound had been (at best) haphazardly stitched together when she found Elijah. Now, the stitches were gone and blood was pouring.

The only comfort was the fact that soon it wouldn't only be her blood. Matt's would be mingling in a dark pool soon.

With that thought Amaranth drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**-VM-**

Elena Gilbert was sitting on the couch with Caroline when there was a sharp pounding on the front door.

"Come on open up! I forgot my key!" Jeremy's voice came muffled and exhausted through the wood. "Elena, this is a fucking crisis!"

She walked into the front hall and cautiously opened the door a little. Through the small crack she could see Jeremy doubled over taking in large gulps of air. He was acting like he had just ran a marathon. Elena opened the door wider and pulled her little brother inside.

"Jer, why are you back? What's-"

He cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand. "Her vengeance is coming!" He blurted, repeating the words Sage had told him. "We have to warn Matt, Damon, and Stefan too."

Elena crossed her arms. "Are you back on drugs again?"

"I'm not on any drugs Elena! Some chick named Sage came and saw me… well, her ghost did. Her boyfriend's ghost was with her. She said to tell all of you that her vengeance is coming!" The words came out in such a rush that Elena had trouble keeping up.

Caroline didn't.

"Oh my God." She muttered. "We should've figured this would come back to bite us in the ass! Of course she and Finn would have friends. Stay alive long enough and you're bound to get a few."

Jeremy grinned. "Through compelling you some?"

Caroline glared. "You stopped being adorable years ago. Now you're just annoying." Her glare turned to a smile. "But it's nice to see you back. Bonnie is going to be super excited!"

"Yeah, not under the circumstances. Caroline, there's another vampire coming." Elena crossed her arms.

"Please. We can handle it. We've put up with Klaus for, like, what almost a year now? What's another vampire?"

Jeremy grinned. "Nice attitude Barbie. Taking a hint from Damon?" He shook his head. "The only thing I know is a name. Amaranth. And she's connected to Elijah somehow. I think he might have made her."

Elena and Caroline shared a look. If this Amaranth person was coming would Elijah be with her?

Deciding to be the voice of reason Elena said, "Let's just all get some sleep. It's late. We can go talk to Damon and Stefan in the morning. Caroline, do you wanna crash here?"

Caroline nodded. "Thanks."

As the three teenagers turned off lights and went upstairs to sleep none of them bothered to look outside. Rain was beginning to fall yet somehow the two people remained dry.

"We have to watch them Finn. We have to protect Amy. God knows what they'll try."

"Do you really think they would raise a hand against a child Sage. I don't believe these people are so monstrous they would do that."

"Then what do you believe?" There was a hint of annoyance in Sage's voice.

"I believe they are trying to protect themselves and we shouldn't be meddling."

"We aren't meddling Finn." She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest. "We're protecting Amaranth." She kissed his neck, biting down gently. "Don't we owe it to her?"

Finn moaned. "Yes."

She smiled, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Are you saying yes to me or yes to us owing her?"

"Both."

**I've thought about trying to find someone to help me with a video for this, but I'm coming up blank. I would do it myself, but I'm really only good at writing the story. Any suggestions would be great.**


	5. Chapter 5

"And in the end, it is not the years in your life that count.

It is the life in your years."

-Abraham Lincoln

The next morning Amaranth walked downstairs to find Elijah staring at a calendar. There were black Xs over half of the days. The current date (April 2nd) was circled in green sharpie. Elijah felt Amaranth take his hand and he smiled.

"Happy birthday Amy."

"Thank you Elijah."

A loud crash turned the pair's attention toward the kitchen. A man let out a loud curse making Amaranth smile.

"Sounds as if Kol is here."

Elijah nodded. "With Jeremy Gilbert back in Mystic Falls your uncle found no reason to remain in… well, wherever he had been. I wasn't listening to the details. Kol kept referring to his exploits with easy women during his vacation. I grew tired of it and tuned him out."

Amaranth smiled. That sounded like Kol alright. She dashed off to the kitchen excited to see him again. It had been a hundred years since she saw him last. They needed to make up for lost time. She found him standing at the stove trying to make something that resembled a hockey puck.

"Are those suppose to be pancakes?" She peered around Kol trying to get a better look.

The older man spun around, spatula raised like a weapon. "Oh, it's only you." He set the kitchen utensil on the counter. "Yes Amy, they are indeed pancakes. Want one?" He held out one of the blackened circles.

She took it and banged it against the counter. Hard as a rock. "Pancakes are suppose to be golden and delicious. Not black and weapon like. You never could cook at all." She added with a sigh.

Kol took the food from her. "Fine, see if I ever do anything nice for you again." He scowled at the oven and his burnt creations. "Perhaps we should go out for breakfast. You can get your golden and delicious calorie covered fried bread from somewhere else. Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes!"

"Go on and get dressed." He said over his shoulder.

"I don't have any clothes Kol."

"Yes you do."

Amaranth debated whether or not to ask if Kol had gone crazy when he gave her a devilish grin.

"When I got here last night Bekah was out shopping. Getting you clothes. She went a little overboard."

Smack! Rebekah hit Kol upside the head. He winced in mock pain. Or real pain. It was hard to tell with him at times.

"Come on Amy. Let's get you dressed."

Amaranth scowled. "I've been dressing myself for over a thousand years Bekah. I'm perfectly capable of putting clothes on my body." She exited the room and turned right.

"Other right Amy dear!" Kol laughed as Amy turned and walked past them again this time going left. Her face was blood red.

"Stupid old man!" She yelled.

Kol laughed again. Elijah shook his head. Rebekah sighed. Her family could be so… immature. But she loved the fact that they were acting like an actual family for the time being. When Amaranth left she knew that would change. They would all go back to despising each other. Elijah began pacing the length of the room, ripping her from her wish filled thoughts.

"I'm worried about Amaranth." He stated after a moment. "She's being extremely happy considering the circumstances."

Kol switched off the oven and took a seat. "What circumstances?"

"Finn and Sage's deaths." Elijah stopped pacing. There was a thoughtful look on his face. "Amy's out for blood, I know that much. She's asked me to help her."

"Will you."

Elijah looked over at Rebekah. "Of course. But I refuse to harm-"

"That doppelganger wench. We all know that Elijah." Rebekah looked away from her brother. Her blue eyes were dark with anger. "But consider everything she's done to us."

"She did it for her loved ones Rebekah. I admit to admiring that."

Kol looked between his siblings. Tension hung thick in the air. He didn't want a fight to break out so he decided to intercede. "So who will I be killing tomorrow night?"

Elijah shrugged. It wasn't a typical thing for him to do but his thoughts were consumed by Amaranth. She had a plan already, that much was obvious after her dismissal of Rebekah that night.

"I don't think you'll be killing anyone Kol. Amaranth will be the culprit of the evening." He watched to make sure his brother and sister were following his meaning. When realization flooded their faces Elijah asked, "Have the invitations been sent out yet?"

Rebekah nodded. "Who is Amy going after."

"If I tell you I'm afraid you won't like the answer."

"Who?" Rebekah repeated.

Elijah met her gaze evenly. "Matt Donovan. He was the one that killed Finn therefore he is the on Amaranth has targeted first."

"First?" Kol stood up quickly. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at the thought of a good blood bath in Mystic Falls. It had been far too long since he had relished in a true fight.

"She plans to take out Elena and her friends."

"_I certainly won't stop her." _Klaus walked in the kitchen, arms filled with presents. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol flashed back to every birthday and holiday where they had seen Klaus in this very state.

Rebekah watched as Nik set the presents down on the kitchen table. "What about your precious hybrids?"

He shrugged. "Irrelevant. Some one want to help me get these out to the car?" None of them moved. "Okay then. I'll do it myself. Meet me at the Grill when Amy's ready." He gathered the presents back up and went outside.

Elijah resumed his rhythmic pacing. "She needs to be introduced to the town. She needs to become accepted and loved by everyone. That way she'll be safe." His mind began spinning. "Amaranth will need a pseudonym. Elena might already know to expect someone named Amaranth. She might also need a fake back story."

"How about Amy Phillips?" Kol offered. "I was in love with her mom -let's call her Elizabeth. Plain enough name right?- back in the day. Elizabeth died from the plague and I changed little Amy to save her life upon request from the mother. Amaranth looks about nine so… yeah, that was the age I changed her at."

Rebekah's mouth fell open. "That desperate for a love interest brother?"

"At least I was never _really _fell love with a human like you seem to be so fond of doing. To bad your little pet is about to die." He gave her a cruel smile as Amaranth walked back in the kitchen.

Amaranth hugged her aunt. "Sorry in advance but the bastard deserves it." She twirled a strand of Rebekah's blonde hair around her finger. "I'm hungry. Let's go."

A short yet loud car ride (Rebekah and Kol kept arguing with one another) later they were all at the Grill. Rebekah knocked Kol's feet off the back of her headrest in disgust.

"Can't you be _not _annoying for at least one second?" She asked in exasperation.

Kol smirked. "Sorry Bekah, but it's just who I am. Don't you love me?"

She got out of the car slamming the door behind her. Elijah rolled his eyes. "Kol, behave."

"Yes Mother." Kol scoffed. "Come on Amy, let's leave Mr. Boring here." He pulled her out with him and offered his arm. She took it with a satisfied smile. The four of them walked into the Grill together. Amaranth looked around for Klaus. She spotted him at the back of the building.

Caroline was with him. She looked nervous. Amaranth couldn't blame her. Klaus could be positively terrifying when he wanted to be. But judging from Klaus's tense posture _she _was the one being terrifying. Amaranth was intrigued. She had never met anyone who scared her uncle. He was usually the monster of peoples nightmares and (as far as she knew) he was never on the receiving end.

"Hello." Amaranth said to Caroline when they got to the table. "I'm-"

"Amy Phillips." Kol interrupted. "She's my adopted daughter you could say. Her mother died and Amy was left with me."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry. How long ago did your mom die?"

Amaranth smiled. She had caught on to Kol's game. "It seems like it was only yesterday. My father died first though."

"How?" Caroline laughed nervously. "Sorry if I'm being nosy."

Kol shrugged. "It was the plague. I'm sure your human history books have something about it. When Elizabeth died I couldn't lose Amy too. Despite only being nine I changed her."

She nodded with a look of pity on her face. Klaus cleared his throat. "Let's get this party started." Turning to Caroline he said, "Today's Amy's birthday."

"Pity I don't know how old I am. I stopped counting years ago." Amaranth sat across from Klaus and Caroline. "This will be my first real birthday party in what seems like forever."

Caroline smiled. It was a sincere smile that made her look even prettier. Amaranth was beginning to see why Klaus like her. "I'm glad I was invited in that case." Amaranth nodded, smiling back.

**-VM-**

After the party Klaus, Rebekah and Kol all went home together. Caroline had gotten a ride home from someone named Bonnie. Amaranth knew immediately that the Bonnie girl was a witch. She would have to be careful with that one.

"Ready?" Elijah asked as she sipped a glass of Mountain Dew.

"No but you can go on. I think I'll walk home." She stood and dusted off her jeans. Elijah gave her a hug.

"Be careful Amy."

She nodded and watched him leave. She followed suit soon after. The night was cool and the wind felt nice on her searing skin. She had never been in a room with so many humans before. It was beginning to take its toll. Her gums were throbbing with a deep need to release her fangs into someone's pliant human flesh. Her throat and veins were dry. She needed some blood. _Fresh _blood. Fresh _human _blood. Just the thought of the warm liquid running down her parched throat was enough to send her over the edge.

Amaranth hid her face in her jacket as she continued walking. She was soon out of the town and walking on the side of an old worn down road. Headlights illuminated her surroundings. A car pulled beside her. She stopped and so did the car. A boy with oak hair and matching eyes rolled down the passenger window.

"Need a ride?" He asked.

Amaranth nodded, afraid to look up and expose herself.

"Get in." The teenager said. She climbed in. "What's your name?"

"Beauty before age." She said. He laughed in confusion but answered.

"Jeremy Gilbert. Now you. What's your name?"

Amaranth dropped her jacket away from her face. "Your worst nightmare, _Gilbert_." She said his name in a mocking tone.

Jeremy laughed nervously. "Yeah, I-I'm not too fond of kids." Before he put the car in drive Amaranth lunged for his throat. He tried to let out a scream.

"Don't make any noise." She compelled him. "I'm thirsty and you will help me or I snap your neck right now." Jeremy nodded. "Good answer."

She bit down on his neck hearing a whimper of pain come from him. It gave her a sadistic sort of pleasure. She drained him to the point of death before forcing him to look at her so she could compel him once more.

"If someone actually gets to you before you die you will only remember one thing. Amaranth. That was who did this to you. You won't remember me or what I look like. Only Amaranth."

Jeremy blinked. "Who are you."

Amaranth grinned sadistically. "Smart boy. You catch on so quick." She jumped out of the car and ran home.

That was her warning to the Scooby gang.


	6. Chapter 6

"Every guilty person is his own hangman."

**-**Lucius Annaeus Seneca

Two days passed by with no indiscretions after (what Klaus now called) the 'Jeremy Incident'. Everyone was busy planning for the party. Even Kol threw himself into the middle of the work. He was in charge of assigning the roles and gathering costumes. Mrs. Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood as Amaranth later found out, allowed them to borrow some family things on one condition. She had to meet the elusive Amy Phillips. The two of them had met soon after that. Amaranth was charming, sweet, nothing short of a perfect angel. The mayor had no inkling of the demon inside.

On the day of the party Klaus handed her a large box.

"Consider it a welcome back present."

She raised her eyebrows but opened the box nevertheless. There was a white dress nestled inside. It was decorated with silver stitching.

"Niky, what-" She was speechless. The dress was gorgeous.

He toyed with a strand of her hair. The sun was filtering in through the window casting a heavenly glow around her. "It was your mother's. Don't ask me how I found this. It took forever." But seeing the look currently plastered on Amaranth's face made the long search well worth it.

Amaranth put the dress aside. "Thank you." Her voice was heavy with emotion. "Thank you so much." She hugged her uncle tightly.

"I may be a vampire, love, but I do need to breathe."

"Oh!" She let go of him and he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "Niky can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did."

She looked up at him with serious brown eyes. There was something bothering her. "I'm being serious Niklaus. I'm afraid to speak to Kol about this, he might think I'm weak. Then there's Bekah but she's so…"

Klaus nodded. "I know what you mean. What about Elijah?"

Amaranth shook her head. Red hair fell into her face and he brushed it away. "Elijah's too good. He would be blinded."

"So I'm a last resort?" For some reason that angered Klaus. He always believed he was closer to Amy than any of the others. Finn might be the exception, but he was in a coffin for nine hundred years.

She grimaced. "No and yes. I suppose you are the smartest one to ask. You are more experienced in distinguishing between right and wrong in my opinion. After all, you've had more time then the others."

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it Amy?"

A tear fell down her cheek. "I'm so angry. I want them to hurt like I do. But there's this part of me saying what I plan on doing is wrong. It- it sounds like Daddy." The word hung heavy in the room. She had never said Daddy before. It had always been Father.

"Well," He began. "I think the Scooby gang deserves whatever they get. If they end up hating you what does it matter? We will always love you… The others and I that is. You're our niece, part of our family."

Amaranth sniffled and looked up at her uncle. "They hurt me."

He nodded, wiping away her tears. "They did. And do you want to know a secret?" When she nodded he continued. "Finn was always keen on revenge. When someone wronged him, he dealt out punishment. So did Sage. It was part of the reason Mikael never liked her."

Amaranth laid down, putting her head in Klaus's lap. "Do you really think I'm like them?" She just wanted some validation that she was, in fact, the daughter of Finn and Sage. Every chance of being a family was ultimately ruined after they became vampires. Her memories of being human were starting to fade and cloud up. But there was one thing she would never forget from her human years.

The feeling of being loved.

That feeling had all but disappeared now. Most of it died with her parents.

Klaus let her stay like that for the better part of half an hour. When he spied the time he knew they had to get ready. "Come on love. The party's starting soon."

Amaranth sat up and smiled. "The party don't start till I walk in…"

"Tick tock." Klaus ruffled her hair and left the room. He wouldn't tell the others about her conflicted feelings. She was the one person he wouldn't betray for anything. He wouldn't be able to stand it if Amy hated him.

Rebekah breezed by him saying, "Hurry up Nik. Our guests will be here any moment."

He smirked. "You're just ready for the fight."

"Maybe."

Just as Rebekah said, guests began arriving while Klaus was still attempting to get his clothes on. Kol greeted them, playing the role of the butler who worked for the wealthy Johnson family. Mr. Samuel Johnson (Elijah) , Mrs. Anna Johnson (Rebekah), and their young daughter Kayla Johnson (Amaranth). Klaus was an old family friend, Mayor Lockwood was the estranged mother of Samuel, and Matt Donovan was the angry neighbor. Klaus had told the human man he was the one who did it. He was the one who murdered Finn Johnson (Tyler) Samuel's brother. It ensured that Matt would come to the party.

It was a blow on many levels.

"Welcome all of you to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Johnson." Klaus heard Finn announce theatrically. Obviously he was enjoying this. "If you will please follow me to the dining room we will begin the meal as soon as the Johnsons descend from their chambers. Although, I do hope Kayla is in a good mood this evening. Quite a temper that one has. Gets it from her father dearest."

Klaus heard a giggle and turned to see Amaranth standing in the doorway of his room. She was wearing the white dress. It flattered her hair and eyes perfectly.

"Kol should go on Broadway." She said.

Klaus laughed. "Maybe we can talk him into it. Ready?" Amaranth nodded. They met Elijah and Rebekah at the base of the stairs. Rebekah was wearing a blue cocktail dress and Elijah was in a tux similar to the one Klaus was wearing.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"Let's knock 'em dead." Rebekah winked at Amaranth and took her hand. Elijah cleared his throat loud enough fro Kol (and pretty much everyone else) to hear. He must have done something funny because Amaranth heard people laugh.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. Samuel Johnson, his lovely wife Anna, and their darling princess Kayla." Elijah, Rebekah, and Amaranth walked into the room. There was a collective gasp as they saw the two Originals, then an 'aww' as they spotted the little vampire in the white and silver dress. Amaranth pretended to whisper something in Kol's ear.

He grimaced. "Ms. Kayla would like me to announce the arrival of Mr. Nicholas Edwards. A close friend of the family."

Klaus busted in. There was a look of horror on his face. Anyone who wasn't in on it would think that the terror was genuine. Klaus was just that good at being fake. Elijah walked over, putting his hands on the hybrid's shoulders.

"What is it?"

Klaus stuttered before managing to say, "Finn's dead. Killed on the stairs." Amaranth watched as several people in the room stiffened. She committed their faces to memory. From what Kol had said, Matt was the clean-cut looking one sitting next to Caroline. Interestingly enough, Caroline had a thing with Matt when she had been newly turned. Stupid mistake.

Matt was the one who stiffened the most.

A piercing scream from Rebekah drew Amaranth back to the performance. She raced into the main hallway and saw Tyler covered in a mixture if different food items. They gave off the appearance of blood, but if anyone were to taste it they would only taste sweetness of sugar, corn syrup, and red dye.

Yummy, Amaranth thought sarcastically. I would prefer the real thing. When the lights flickered she looked around for Matt. In a few moments the lights would go out and she would make her move. Klaus had made sure the script made Matt's disappearance normal. He was suppose to go out back to the garden. But he would never make it there. The lights flickered once more before going out completely. She saw Matt walk over to the exit, bumping into people as he went. That was perfect. They would know he had been here.

She followed him, being careful to stay a few paces back. When he was almost to the garden Amaranth cleared her throat. Matt turned around. It took him a moment to realize that he had to look down.

"Oh, uh, hi." He said awkwardly. "You're Amy Phillips right?"

Amaranth picked up a good sized rock. She walked behind Matt. Before he could turn she hit the back of his head with it. Right at the base where it would surely do a good amount of damage, but it wouldn't hurt him. Kol came walking outside then. He saw Amaranth and jogged over. Spotting the blood covered rock he smiled.

"The human's going to be in pain when he wakes up." He stated.

Amaranth brushed her hands off. "Pray he doesn't wake up. That's when the real pain starts." She looked at the rock in disgust. Then, she threw it deep into the woods. "Lock him in the basement please. He's too big for me to carry. Besides, we have a murder to solve."

Kol smiled hoisting Matt over his shoulder. "Go on back inside. I got this." He walked away before she could protest.

When Amaranth walked back in Klaus was questioning Stefan Salvatore. She caught the words motive and opportunity. So this was the one who orchestrated the entire plan to kill her father. She didn't think he looked like much. Sure he had muscles, but there was a soft aura about him. But she didn't look like much either. That's why no one would even be able to guess at all the blood she had on her hands.

"Admit it Mr. Salvatore. You hated Finn. You wanted him dead. In fact you want his whole family dead… including his niece Kayla." Klaus pointed to Amaranth.

Stefan didn't blink under Klaus's hateful glare. Points to baby vamp.

"You were the one who caused his death."

"No. I wasn't. If you really want to know who killed Finn you should talk to Elena or Matt."

Caroline stepped forward. "Matt left when the lights went out."

Amaranth looked down. Now that she had what- or rather _who _-she wanted the game was losing its thrill. She just wanted to go upstairs and sleep for about a decade. She tugged on Elijah's sleeve. He was playing the part of the grieving brother perfectly. A little too perfectly, Amaranth noticed. Where was that look of devastation when she told him about the real Finn?

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"Are you sure?" Elijah looked at her worriedly. Amaranth nodded. "I'll come get you when the charade is over and dinner starts.

"Okay." She went to her room (it had been finished yesterday) and flopped down on the giant king-sized bed. It wasn't long before she started to dream. She dreamed about her mom and dad and the human days. She didn't know how much time went by until Elijah came to get her. Hours maybe.

"Come." He took her by the hand. "I let you sleep through dinner, but it's time to introduce you now."

"Goody." She followed her uncle to the stairs where people were gathered around waiting to meet her.

Kol took her hand. "Before any of you leave I would like to have the pleasure of introducing my daughter Amy Phillips. Most unfortunately her mother died a few years back. Now, she has come to live with her paternal family." He raised his glass of wine. "To having my family safe and sound… mostly." His eyes glinted dangerously as he looked at the Scooby gang.

Amaranth smiled as Elena looked away guiltily.


End file.
